Human
by YandereSamantha
Summary: Alad V's researcher and ally has had enough of his coldness and took matters into her own hands. AU-ish. One-shot/Drabble. OC. Read at your own risk.


[A/N]:

Guys I'm really sorry for my lack of activity here ;A; Here's a drabble involving Alad V and that silly boss concept I made, Oracle. You can read about her in the Warframe Forums.

People will hate me for this...

So um... this drabble is based on a prompt on Tumblr:

* * *

_My muse has pissed yours off. Big time. But lo and behold; here they are, tied to a chair, completely vulnerable. The question is; how will your muse exact revenge?_

* * *

Oracle has had enough of Alad's incessant nagging and coldness. Must he criticize her and everything she does? His words made her feel powerless and useless. Why can't he understand that she isn't a machine that can be switched on and off? That she's not a machine he can control? Heck, even machines fail and tear down; what more a human. She's an ex Tenno operative, yes, but she still have limits. "_Why can't you understand that I'm only human?!_" she muttered as she stomped her way deeper within the base, where his laboratory can be found. Oracle is going to give him a piece of her mind.

Strangely, a lockdown was active, and she couldn't see a single Crewman patrolling the base. It doesn't matter. Nothing can stop her now. Oracle knocked loudly at the door, almost tearing it down, and yelled at him. Silence. "Alad, don't make me hack the consoles!" She screamed. Again, silence. After minutes of screaming and knocking, she reached for a cipher in her suit's pocket and hacked the nearest console, allowing her to enter his lab. What she saw inside made her do a double take.

Alad V was strapped to a chair, his weapons and control apparatus nowhere to be found, rendering him vulnerable. Oracle smirked. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she said. She activated a lockdown and looked over her shoulder with a sinister smile on her face. Oracle slowly made her way to him, eyes dark. She took a scalpel from the lab tables and sliced the gag on his mouth, her face dangerously near his. "Oracle, you noisy woman, untie me now!" he commanded, breathing heavily. Oracle frowned and looked at him sharply. "_No._"

Oracle earned a surprised look from him. Usually she wouldn't think twice and listen to him, _like a pet. Like a machine_. "What?!" he blurted, before Oracle tipped his face up and drew the scalpel close to his face. "How does it feel to be in a powerless position, Alad?" she asked him, her lips grazing against his cheek. "What are you talking about you brazen wen-aah!" He was cut short when she pressed the scalpel against his lip, drawing a bit of blood. "Watch your filthy mouth, _you bastard_. I'm the one with _power_ in this situation. Do not make me angry," she threatened him. He never heard her talk to him like this, more so threaten him. He swore he could see fire burning in her eyes piercing through her red-tinted optics. Alad's breath hitched in his throat when Oracle dragged the scalpel down his chest, making a cut on the grey fabric.

"I'm sure you've heard what I was screaming outside your door," she said with venom in her voice. "I am here to remind you that I'm not a machine. I am capable of thinking for myself. _Capable of not taking your bullshit_." She managed to undo his metallic robe, and tore the grey undershirt. "Don't worry, I'll pay for those later," she cooed. She pressed the scalpel against his bare skin, threatening to pierce it with the tool's sharp blade. "O-oracle, if you don't untie me now, I swear, I will mmmph-"

Oracle's lips crashed against his forcefully, effectively shutting him up. She licked the blood dripping from the cut she made. Alad seriously thought Oracle was going to mutilate him, being a sadistic person she is, until this happened. He tried to keep his mouth in a tight line, but her hungry tongue forced itself through. And to his horror, he found himself responding to it. She broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting. "Oracle I-" he tried to speak. She placed a finger on his lip. "I am here to remind you that we are all just human," she said while unzipping her suit. "Capable of failing," she said as she pulled it away from her body. "Capable of feeling," she said, kicking it away. "Capable of losing control," she said as she climbed on top of him. She sensed his fear and excitement and gave him a wicked grin. Oracle kissed him again one more time, this time more sensually.

"_And you are no exception, Alad V._"


End file.
